hellblazerfandomcom-20200214-history
David Lloyd
David Lloyd (born 1950) is a British comics artist best known as the illustrator of the story V for Vendetta, written by Alan Moore. Career Lloyd started working in comics in the late 1970s, drawing for Halls of Horror, TV Comic and a number of Marvel UK titles. With writer Steve Parkhouse, he created the pulp adventure character Night Raven. Dez Skinn set up Warrior magazine in 1982, he asked Lloyd to create a new pulp character. Lloyd and writer Alan Moore (who had previously collaborated on several Doctor Who stories at Marvel UK) created V for Vendetta, a dystopian adventure featuring a flamboyant anarchist terrorist fighting against a future fascist government. Lloyd, who illustrated in cinematic chiaroscuro, devised V's Guy Fawkes-inspired appearance and suggested that Moore avoid captions, sound effects and thought balloons. After Warrior folded in 1984, the series was reprinted and continued in colour by DC Comics and collected as a graphic novel in 1995. It was adapted into a V for Vendetta released in 2006. Lloyd has also worked on Espers, with writer James D. Hudnall, for Eclipse Comics; Hellblazer, with writers Grant Morrison and Jamie Delano, War Story with Garth Ennis, for DC; and Global Frequency with Warren Ellis for Wildstorm. With Delano he also drew The Territory for Dark Horse, where he has also worked on some of their licensed properties like Aliens and James Bond. He has also created a graphic novel, Kickback, for French publisher Editions Carabas, which is available in the US and UK via Dark Horse (ISBN 1-59307-659-2). Bibliography *''Night Raven'': ** "Night Raven" (with Steve Parkhouse, Marvel UK, 1979) ** "House Of Cards" (with Jamie Delano, Marvel UK, one shot, 1993) *''Hulk'': "Dr Scarabeus" (inks, with Steve Moore and pencils by Paul Neary, in Hulk Comic #15-20, Marvel UK, 1979) *''Doctor Who'' (with Alan Moore, Marvel UK): ** "Black Legacy" (in Doctor Who Magazine #35-38, 1980, reprinted in Doctor Who #14, Marvel Comics) ** "Business as Usual" (in Doctor Who Magazine #40-43, 1980 reprinted in Doctor Who #15, Marvel Comics) ** "The 4-D War" (in Doctor Who Magazine #51, reprinted in The Daredevils #6, 1980) ** "Black Sun Rising" (in Doctor Who Magazine #57, also The Daredevils #7, 1980) *''Time Bandits'' (pencils, with Steve Parkhouse and inks by John Stokes, film adaptation, Marvel, 1982) *''V for Vendetta'' (with Alan Moore, first two books serialised in Warrior #1-26, 1982–1985, DC, 10 issues, 1988–1989, TPB, DC Comics, 1995) *''Sláine'': "Cauldron of Blood" (with Pat Mills, in Dice Man #1, 1986) * Hellblazer: ** Rare Cuts (trade paperback, 2005, Titan, ISBN 1-84023-974-3, DC Comics/Vertigo Comics, ISBN 1-4012-0240-3) collects: *** "Early Warning" (with Grant Morrison, Hellblazer #25-26, 1990) *** "This is the Diary of Danny Drake" (with Garth Ennis, Hellblazer #56, 1993) ** The Horrorist (with Jamie Delano, Vertigo Comics, two-issue mini-series, 1995, collected in The Devil You Know, 2007, ISBN 1-40121-269-7) *''The Territory'' (with Jamie Delano, Dark Horse, four-issue mini-series, 1999, TPB, 96 pages, 2006, ISBN 1-59307-010-1) *''War Story'' (with Garth Ennis, Vertigo, standalone: ** "Nightingale" ** "J for Jenny" *''Kickback'' (original French edition, Editions Carabas, 2005, English edition, 2006, Dark Horse Comics, ISBN 1-59307-659-2) *''São Paulo'' (original Brazilian edition, editora Casa 21, 2007, ISBN 978-85-88327-11-6) References *David Lloyd at Barney *David Lloyd at Dark Horse Comics External links *Official site *[http://www.darkhorse.com/profile/profile.php?sku=10-620 Dark Horse page for Kickback] Interviews *CCI, Day 2 - "V For Vendetta" Artist David Lloyd Speaks, conducted by Bob Wayne, Comic Book Resources, July 16, 2005, interview at the launch of the hardcover V for Vendetta *V for Vendetta co-creator David Lloyd, by Daniel Robert Epstein, SuicideGirls, March 13, 2006 *David Lloyd: A Conversation, conducted by Andy Diggle, Newsarama, 2006 interview at Newsarama about V for Vendetta and Kickback *Kicking up a Storm, July 28, 2006 interview at Down The Tubes about Kickback *Interview with David Lloyd, 2006, about Kickback *[http://www.ruadebaixo.com/david-lloyd.html/ Interview in Portuguese Webzine Rua de Baixo] Lloyd Lloyd